I Love You And Hope You Feal The Same
by Mrs. Malfoy-Cullen-Huntzberger
Summary: Bella Swan is best friends with Alice Cullen. When Bella dicids to spend the whole summer with her energetic pixie of a friend Alice, what will happen when her Alice's brother Edward confesses his love for her? Lemmons later to come.
1. Finally She's Here

Edward POV

"Come on Emmet don't joke with me. There is no freaking way Bella is really coming home with Alice for the summer. As much as I would love to believe that we all know that she goes and spends her summers with her mom and Phil in Jacksonville." The whole time I was explaining this to Emmet he couldn't help me by wiping that stupid smug grin off his face……. Tell you the truth I was about to slap if off.

"Ow that so cute. Our very own Eddie has a crush on his sisters best friend. Isn't that romantic Jazzy? After all these years of Bella and Alice trying to convince Esme and Carlisle to adopt her, it's not going to be because of them that's going to officially make Bella apart of our family its going to be because of Eddie here."

"Oh no Emmet. Eddie ALREADY considers Bella apart of our family considering the way he ogles at her."

Story of my life…… my brother and sisters boyfriend teasing me about my crush on my little sisters best friend. Great. I have been in love ever since Bella got dumped by that ass of a boy Mike Newton. I still don't know why, but right after he broke up with her she came running to me. And I'm not exaggerating, she literally knocked on the door with tear strained eyes, asked my mother for my and ran upstairs into my arms. Ignoring every single questioning glance my whole family had given her. Yes I know that it sounds wired when I say that I fell in love with her after I realized she was available but I really had a crush on her since I was in my freshman year of high school when she was starting 8th grade with my sister.

"Hello earth to Eddie? Alice just called. She and Bella are going to be here in about 10 minutes. Ah. 10 more minutes until you see your true love isn't that right Eddie?"

"Shut it Em of I swear to all that's holy, tomorrow you will not wake up with your balls attached to your body and if you say anything to Bella before I tell her how I feal-"

"Ya ya. I really don't care."

The next thing I heard a high pitched squeal coming from my mother looking out the window, "There here!"

Bella was here ……………

Finally.

We heard the fumbling of keys as the door opened reviling a crushed Alice and Bella in one of Emmet's bone crushing hug. I swear, with those muscles he probably could crush a bone …… or two.

"Hell to the ya! I get my two favorite little sisters for the whole summer. The shopohollic squeling pixie, and the blushing, petite danger magnate."

As if right on que Bella blushed. I couldn't help but laugh. As I did this both Bella and Alice snapped their heads up. Shock crossing both of their faces……but I saw a hint of love, was it? That crossed Bella's face.

"Edward!" I was soon met with two pairs of arms around me.

"Hey guys." I said while kissing them both on the forehead lingering on Bella's a bit longer that nessesary, but I couldn't help but imagine that I was kissing her lips and not her forehead. Not kissing her in a friendly way but in a lovers way.

"Hey Edward." Bella mumbled against my chest.

"Hey Bella." _I love you _


	2. Girlfriend?

Bella POV

Ah. Here I was in the embrace of the man I loved. The man I've been in love with ever since 8th grade and here I was. His lips on my forehead and I having the same, and if possible, stronger feelings as I had since 8th grade and come the end of summer I would be entering junior year of college and him his senior year.

"Hey Edward" _I love you_

"Hey Bella"

I love you. Three little, one syllable words that I found impossible to say to him. As much as I wanted to.

"Ah. Little Eddie has found his true love. Isn't that great Jazzy? Jazzy? Oh god. Get a room please? I feel so lonely without my Rosie here." Rosalie was Emmet's fiancée. He really did care about her one hell of a lot, but in public they kept it strictly physical. And not in the lovie dovie way. It was more like ass smacking and groping, along with other stuff I don't care to explain.

By the time I was out of my daze I was at Alice's car.

"So, are you going to make a move on my brother this summer because if so know that

1.) I am completely ok with you and Edward dating and

2.) I will help you win him over although it shouldn't be that hard considering her told me he loves you last-"

"WHAT?!?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE TO BE POSOTIVE, NO SECOND QUESSES!"

"Bells I'm positive. You and Edward are meant to be together. You both look at each other the same way me and Jasper, Emmet and Rose, and Esme and Carlisle look at each other."

"Wow."

"I know my brother and roommate/best friend are going to be to get her soon that's so ….. sexy."

"And how is that considered sexy?"

"Because now when he comes to visit you at UW (university of Washington) then I'll get to see him more than just during breaks."

"Okay?"

"Ya so let's get this stuff out of my car and then we can go back inside so you can see little Eddie-"

"Who wants to see me?" Edward asked as he was coming through the front door with Emmet and Jasper at his heels.

"Shit" I mumbled, thanking that he hadn't heard our whole conversation.

"Bella here does. She said that she misses you." She gave me a wink, I was about ready to rip her throat out, and turned to Edward.

"Ah my dearest brother."

"Yes Ali?"

" Well, Bella will not be staying in my room because of mine and Jaspers activities that will be doing this summer" she paused to look at Jasper, saw he was grinning like a fool and gave him a sexy wink before she continued, " As I was saying. Bella will be sharing your room this summer because I feel really bad about making her live in the basement suite for the whole summer."

Edward had a wide, breath taking, and beautiful smile as he said "Great, fine, whatever."

"Edward it's fine I'll sleep in the downstairs." I quickly said glaring at my best friend.

"Bella its fine you can stay upstairs with me………besides, Rose and Emmet usually have their activities down there considering its sound proof."

"Oh well in that case I guess I'll be staying with you Edward." I could feel the blush start to crawl up my cheeks so I decided to look away. Wrong idea because I then heard Emmet's booming laugh.

"Aw my little almost sister-"he winked at Edward, "has a crush on Eddie boy here."

I could feel my face being as red as a tomato.

"Come on Bella we should probably get some of your stuff in our room." he then grabbed my hand a pulled me into the house and up to his room.

"Bella, I-I will completely u-understand if-if you don't feel the same." And with that he opened the door to his room. It was all picked up since Edward was a very organized guy, but it had the most beautiful looking bed and sheets. On the bead there was a small velvet box with rose petals surrounding it. Above the box but still on the bed there, spelt out in rose petals was…………_I LOVE YOU_. _WILL YOU BE MY LOVE AND MY GIRLFRIEND?_

I felt tears welling in my eyes as I turned around to look at him. He was looking at me with a loving face.

"E-Edward are you serious?"

"I have felt this way since you moved to Forks from Phoenix when you were in 8th grade. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

A huge smile spread across his face. Then something that I had been dreaming about since 8th grade, his lips meet mine. The kiss deepened quickly.

"If its okay with you, I was wondering if this could be the night that u lost your virginity."

"I stopped mid kiss and looked at him with what I hoped was a sexy smile. "Wow it's like you can read my mind."

Right then and there became the starting of my and Edward officially and me as his girlfriend and him as my boyfriend.


End file.
